Franken Stein's Little Monster
by Demented Pickles
Summary: Your mother left, you don't know where she went but it's not bad. You still have your daddy! He's smart, strong, and you don't have to worry about getting sick, cuz he's a doctor! Still, growing up with Stein as a parent cannot produce a normal child. It's okay you'll always be daddy's little scientist and his greatest experiment. ReaderXDeathTheKid / DTK / Kid (Now M with a Lemon)
1. Daddy's Friend Spirit

You shuttered at the darkness around you, gripping the stuffed bear you had brought from your old house. Covering with walls of the room were stitches and each patch stitched on was a different color. Your short silver tomboy-cut hair was covering part of your gray left eye. Of course, your blue right eye was completely uncovered. There had been no real bed, he hadn't been expecting you. What you were sleeping on was a cold metal table that had been stained with something red.

_What was the red stain? _He told you not to worry, it was completely sterilized.

_What did sterilized mean?_ He had placed several layers of soft blankets over the cold metal table, and gave you several fluffy pillows. He wanted to make you comfortable. Your suitcase was on the floor, with a few piece of clothing sticking out. The small gray bear was slightly worn, but you squeezed it tighter as the footsteps sounded down the hallway. The tighter you squeezed the more the small tear on its stomach widened, revealing the white stuffing inside of it.

…_Keep walking_… You repeated in your head over and over. What kind of monster was in the house? A boogieman? Your mother had told you stories of the boogieman. The footsteps stopped outside of your door. You began to tremble. The house was deadly silent except for the squeaking of the door's hinges. Standing in the doorway was a shadow with the little light in the room reflecting off his glasses. A second shadow came up, red hair glinting in the pale light.

"I guess you're right. She's—" The second shadow began as the first shadow turned the bolt on the side of his head. You screamed as loudly as you possible could, throwing yourself off the makeshift bed and onto the spotless tile. Your small hands clung to the small stuffed bear, even as the stand you knocked over emptied its contents to the ground around you. Small sharp blades stuck to parts of the ground, slashing the tiles in all directions, sharp needles hit the ground and the glass above them shattered—spewing liquid and shards to the freezing floor. As the items descended you made a dash for the nearest door. You knew that it was a closet, but that didn't stop you from trying to hide from the boogieman. You threw open the door to see a man made of bones looking at you, it's head crooked and teeth bared in a grin. Whatever bravery you had had fled with the bone-man's stare. With a death-grip on your teddy bear you hit the ground with knees that refused to carry your small body. The lights flicked on, revealing a small laboratory-like room of which you were in the center. You were crying when the second of the shadows came up to you.

"Ah, see, she's scared. Even my little Maka would be scared of this place. Now that you have a kid, you should really fix this place up. At least give her a room." He was wearing a black suit, had red shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. He smiled down at you and reached for you. "Hey there, little one, what—" You picked up one of the sharp half-knife tools that had fallen.

"Don' come any closer!" You said in your usually five year old voice as you held the knife to him. "I'll cut your 'chilles tendon and watch you f'op around d'ike a fishy!"

.

.

Okay, yeah, I don't know. I thought this would be fun to write and I was right! I love writing this so far. The next chapter is in progress and it is making me smile so much! I can just imagine it! Well, of course I can imagine it, I'm writing it. Duh. Anyway, don't own bla bla. In the next chapter you get to wear Stein's lab coat and meet Death The Kid when he still is a kid! So much fun! Let my know what you guys think.


	2. Shelly Mary Stein's Playdate

"Hm." Franken Stein, known to you as daddy, gave you a look as you dragged the box of medical tools beside you. He was waiting at the top of the stairs. The case was considerably heavy and you had to place it on the stair above you before climbing up the same step, and then put it up one more until you got to the top. This task would have been difficult even if you weren't wearing your dad's lab coat. To say it was too big for you would have been an understatement. In order to grab the case you had to roll up the sleeves after every step.

"Uhg!" You said as you lugged the pack to the top step and climbed up after it. Once you were on the top step your father started to walk off towards the room of the patient. There was a boy that was sick and you and daddy had to make them feel better. You were supposed to be on your best behavior because this was Lord Death's house.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute…" One of the maids fawned over you as you ran to keep up with your father's strides. It wasn't long before you came to a man—or what you thought was a man—standing in the hall. He was very tall, very thin, and was wearing a black clothing item that seemed to eliminate his legs and arms. You turned your head curiously to him. He looked at you, turning his head to mimic you. It almost felt as if he was looking into your soul.

"You must be Shelly." You nodded feverishly at the man in front of you. "Kiddo is in his room waiting for you."

"Otay." You informed him. "Wha' can you tell me 'bout his condition?" A slightly confused look came on Lord Death's face, but your father looked at you.

"Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, refuses to interact with other children due to the fact the other children, and even adults, treat him differently." Stein educated you, lifting the medical case from you. "There is nothing wrong with him on a physical level but if the course continues…"

"I fix 'em." You confirmed with a nod and started walking down the hall where your father had motioned. After about ten steps you turned, walked back, and took the case back. You opened it, removed a bag of chocolate chip cookies that were in the center of the sharp medical instruments, closed the case, and handed it back to your dad. With a bag of cookies now firmly gasped in your hand, you headed to the black door that read "Death The Kid" and you opened it. The room itself was incredibly clean, and he must have been a twin at one time—because there was two of everything.

"Your soul is strange. It's wiggly. Is something wrong with it?" The boy in front of you questioned. He was the same age you were, maybe one year older, making him about five. He had short black hair with three white stripes on one side, bright golden eyes, and a black suite with white rectangles equal on both sides and down the center. He was sitting in the middle of the large room, directly in the center of the floor in front of his bed.

"No!" You defended yourself, not really knowing what he meant. "Nothing's wrong wif it! It's fine!"

"How come it flickers different colors?" He asked.

"Mama said I'm not supposed ta talk 'bout it. She said I'll get in trouble if I talk 'bout it." You trotted over to him and sat in front of him, dropping the bag of cookies. "Now you're broken and Imma fix you, 'kay?"

"You're the one with asymmetrical eyes. You're the worst thing I've ever seen!" He informed you, a rather angry look in his eyes and then he looked at the bag of cookies. "What's wrong with you?! You can't put those there!" His left eye twitched a little as he looked at the bag of cookies. "They're out of place. It's ruining the symmetry of the room!" You gave him a confused look, not caring what he called you. After all, people called daddy terrible things all the time and he'd just laugh about it.

"Symmetry? Wha's dat?"

"Symmetry is the best thing ever!" He declared, looking at you like you were crazy. "Everything must be aesthetically pleasing in proportion and balance." You continued to give him a blank look. Half an hour later when the door opened you were sitting on the floor, eating from the bag of cookies. Kid was in front of you with a chalkboard that had several drawings. One was a circle, one was the number eight, one was a square, and the last was the number seven with an X through it. The X itself was symmetrical, but as Kid had explained, the number seven was not.

"Want another one?" You questioned, holding the bag of cookies up to him.

"Yes, thank you." He took another cookie as he drew more stuff on the chalk board.

"Shelly." You turned to see your father standing there. "It's time to go."

"'Kay! Thanks for teaching me 'bout symmetry!" You stood up, picking up the bag of cookies and began heading out but stopped almost as soon as you had started. You turned back to Kid with a wide smile. "Here ya go, Kiddo-kun. There are eight of 'em left." A light pink color came to Kid's face. "Bye-bye!" You waved and ran after your dad. He was in the hall standing next to Lord Death.

"He was talking to her about the proper use of symmetry." Your father sighed. Lord Death nodded.

"I understand. Thanks for bringing Shelly over here anyway. It would be nice if Kiddo could at least find someone to play with. He needs to get out of the hou—" He was interrupted by Kid running up and grabbing a hold of both your hands at once. This was more than likely because just grabbing one wouldn't be symmetrical. You weren't sure what the opposite of symmetrical was, but it was bad.

"You can't take her yet!" Kid protested. "We only stayed in the room for thirty-one minutes! If you take her now we'll have seen each other for an asymmetrical amount of time! I-If we go outside can she stay for another thirty-one minutes?"

"Please!?" You looked up at your father. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please with a double dissection on top?"

"I couldn't possible say no to that." Your father commented, a half smirk on his lips.


	3. Why Shelly Can't Have Pets

It was your birthday and you were so excited. Daddy had been working nonstop from almost two weeks on a special present for you and you'd finally get to see what it was! Gathered for the party was also daddy's friend Spirit and Kid's father Lord Death. Spirit's daughter Maka was here for a little while but her mommy came and got her. You were glad, she kept giving you mean looks. None of the neighbors would even think about letting their kids come over. But it was okay, because daddy always gave you the best presents. Last year he got you your very own dissection kit! Of course, then you had to explain to your neighbor that you just wanted to see if their cat really ate mice. You hadn't seen the problem, you sewed its stomach back up and it was still alive. They gave you a horrified look and pulled the boy your age inside, telling you to get off their property or they'd call the police. But it was alright! Death The Kid was your friend, he even came to your birthday party.

"Kiddo-kun do you bleed?" You questioned, turning your head to the young shinigami boy. "Cuz you're a shinigami. Do shinigami bleed?" Most eight year olds would just cry at this, he didn't. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yup. The only difference is because I'm a shinigami I heal faster." Your eyes widened.

"H-Hang on!" You exclaimed, getting up from your seat and running down the hall of your house. You ran past Lord Death and Spirit. Daddy was down in the basement, but he would be up soon. You ran to your room and opened the file cabinet. The top drawer held your clothes and the bottom one held your research. Your room used to be another dissection lab, but daddy decided he really only needed four of them so he told you it could be your room. He had offered to buy you a different bed, but you liked the way the table could go up and down so you asked if you could keep it.

"Scorpion… Seahorse… Sheep… Shinigami!" You grinned, pulling out the file with his name on it and grabbing a pen as you took off down the hall again back to where Kid was. Documented evidence of everything you knew about Shinigami was in the file. As soon as you ran back up to him you threw the papers on the table and pulled the cap off the pen. "How much faster do you heal? What's the percentage?" You questioned.

"At least eight-eight percent." He boasted. "I can get cut and it'll be gone within an hour." You feverishly wrote this down followed by several questions pertaining to this subject. Kid seemed quite happy to tell you anything you wanted to know. He always had been. A small smile came to Kid's face as you were scribbling frantic notes in the book but he blinked and pointed at something. "What's that?" It was the word 'doggie' and had a big X through it.

"Doggies don't like you." You told him. "But it's okay. They don't like me either. Daddy says it's cuz they don' like my soul but I didn' know doggies could see souls. You can see souls, right?" He nodded. "Can you see mine? Is it broken? Is that why doggies don't like me?" He stared hard at you for a moment and narrowed his eyes. You squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Your bangs aren't symmetrical." He reached out a hand and fixed them for you. "But I don't see anything wrong with your soul. It doesn't have a crack or anything."

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded. "It's pretty and changes colors. I like it." You started giggling, causing a light pink color to come to his cheeks again.

"Alright. Do you want your presents first or cake?" Your father came walking up from the basement with a rather large box in his hands. That was like asking you if you wanted well… presents or cake.

"Uh… I…" The box in his hands jumped, causing you to giggle again. Apparently your gifts were going to make the choice for you. "Presents!" You could have sworn you saw a smile on your father's face as he handed you the box in his hands. Sure, you wanted to rip into it like a lunatic, but with Kid here it would have made him freak out about symmetry so you carefully opened the paper and pulled the single piece of tape of the box. Your eyes widened as you opened the top. Inside was a dog, but it wasn't growling at you or trying to bite you. Its tail—sewn on great care—started wiggling like crazy when it looked up at you. Its paws looked almost too big for its body, more than likely they were from a different breed and had been modified with sharp metal claws. One of its eyes was blue, the other was yellow. It was different parts of dogs/wolves placed together.

"Uh, Stein." Spirit broke the silence. "I don't think that—"

"It's the greatest dog in the world!" You exclaimed, taking out of the box and squeezing it tightly. It started wiggling and licking you. It liked you! No dog ever liked you! To any regular person crawled out of a horror movie and they'd try to kill it right away, but to you it was prefect.

"It's so asymmetrical…" Kid narrowed him eyes at it, causing you to look at him with sad eyes.

"Please don't hate it Kiddo-kun!" You pleaded with him.

"But it's so—" He looked at you, noting that you were about to burst into tears at any minute. Your only friend in the world hated the only dog in the world that liked you. "It's fine I suppose." A wide smile spread across your face as you hugged the monstrosity of a dog.

"We're did you find it's… parts?" Lord Death questioned.

"You really want to know?" Your father's glasses flickered with mischief.

"Open this one next." Spirit smiled, handing you a bright pink package. You sat the puppy down, who curled up next to you happily, to take the present. Once you opened it you tilted your head to the left, almost making sure it was really what it looked like. "Maka picked it out for you!" It was a Barbie. She had perfect skin, perfect hair, and perfect eyes.

"What… am I supposed to do with it?" You questioned seriously.

"You open it, take it out, and play with it!" Spirit informed you with a dopey grin.

"…Uh… Thank you for the wonderful gift." You seemed to say that every time Spirit got you anything. Kid held out a small box for you. It was wrapped in perfectly symmetrical paper with a perfectly symmetrical pattern. You opened it carefully as Kid and the others watched. Inside the paper was a small black velvet box. You opened it and inside that box was a necklace. It was gold, a fine braided chain, and on the very end was a skull pendant. It was just like the one that Kid was wearing, but yours was smaller and golden.

"It's perfectly symmetrical." He smiled proudly. "I had father help me enchant it so that it won't fall off and you won't lose it." You were always losing things. They'd turn up later, but this was definitely one thing you didn't want to lose. You tackled Kid in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Kiddo-kun…" You whispered. You felt yourself being picked up by the back of your shirt. You turned to see your father, eyeing Kid coldly.

"You're too young to be hugging boys." He commented sternly, causing you to giggle. "Now come on, let's get some cake."

.

.

.

.

.

Ha! I want a franken-dog :( Anyway! I just wanted to take a sec to thank you all for loving this story so much! It just makes me wanna write more and more ^^ Now the bad news. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before Child Services stuck their big nose into Stein business. I mean, come on. I can guarantee that you aren't going to see what's coming though! With a little luck it should be up later tonight/early tomorrow. It's kind of sad, but, you know how it goes. Gotta work in the emo chapter sometime. ^.~

Oh a quick side note here, Kid's not quite as hell bent on symmetry as he will be in the future. After all, much like madness, OCD is a developed condition. I have no idea it that's true about madness or not.


	4. Current Condition: Separation Anxiety

When you were ten a new neighbor moved into the house next to yours. Kid couldn't come over to play and you couldn't go to his house because he was training. He seemed to be training all the time. In the last two weeks you'd only seen him three times. You were lonely and even though the new neighbors had already been warned about you and your… tendencies, you decided you wanted to introduce yourself. They wouldn't answer the door, you even saw them turn off the lights. You sadly walked to your house again and sat on the porch.

"Ah, you look sad." You looked up from your position to see a slightly familiar face and you narrowed your eyes. The visits from people called Child Protective Services had started four months ago. She had a nasty overbite, slightly smeared makeup, but a kind smile. You wouldn't have minded her, but she gave you dad a look you couldn't stand. It was a look like he was a monster. "How are your scars doing?"

"It wasn't dad's fault." You continued your glare. "I was broken and he had to fix me. Daddy needed to fix my heart cuz it wouldn't beat—but he fixed it so I'm fine now. I keep telling you, I kept getting sick but he fixed me."

"Oh dear…" The lady frowned miserably at you. "I know it might seem like he was trying to help you, but your father is not well. I'm sure he's a good person who didn't mean to hurt y—"

"He didn't hurt me." You responded with a controlled rage. "Dad wouldn't hurt me. He told me so."

"I know he might say that." The lady shook her head, kneeling next to you. "Sometimes… sometimes parents don't act like parents. Sometimes they do things that hurt the people—or person they love most. But you know, I could take you to a better daddy and a mommy. They would love you very much and they would never ever hurt—"

"Daddy doesn't hurt me!" You screamed at her angrily. "Stop trying to take me away from my dad! I don't wanna go anywhere!" Your dog heard you yelling and came running out of the house barking. The woman's eyes went wide and she stumbled back.

"What in god's name?!" She shrieked.

"My daddy loves me and he would never hurt me." Your eyes flickered darkly. "If you try to take me away from him, I'll take out your organs and rearrangethem alphabetically. Now get away from me!"

* * *

"I understand." That was all he said. You expected something more. Some yelling, some fight. Something… anything! Unauthorized surgery on a child. They finally found a reason to take you away. You had expected your father to do something, find some way to keep you. He said nothing expect that he understood.

"Dad, please, I don't wanna go!" You yelled at him pleadingly. "I want to stay with—"

"I don't want you here anymore." You could feel your heart physically shatter. There was no scientific explanation for the pain that you felt in that moment. How could he? How could… The tears came out swiftly, falling to the ground in front of you. You couldn't find your voice to say anything else. They wouldn't let you take your papers or research. They wouldn't even let your dog in the car. It was a "grotesque repugnant monstrosity" that they couldn't believe a father would give a child. As they put you in the car, you saw two people walking up—one walking, one half bouncing. It was Kid and Lord Death! Kid raised an eyebrow as the car left.

"Why was Shelly crying?"

"She didn't want to go." Stein responded.

"Where is she going?" Kid questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Your father turned his back and began to walk inside the house. Kid wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"When is she coming back? I wanted to tell her about this perfectly symmetrical—"

"Shut up." Stein growled angrily. "Nobody cares about your obsession with symmetry."

"Stein." Lord Death looked at him, very serious for once. "What did you do?"

* * *

"Oh, you are just so cute." Your new mother, Jenna, gushed over you. It had been three weeks since your old father turned his back on you and it hadn't stung any less. Jenna had dressed you like a porcelain doll. A fluffy pink dress, black ballet shoes, braided your long hair, and the first day she got you she took you to get your ears pierced. She had taken away your dissection kit and thrown it away along with your bear.

A feeling of emptiness resided in your new room as you looked around it. It was filled with many new objects: brightly colored clothes, flower splatter blanket, your walls depicted the scene of butterflies in a meadow. Kid would have liked this room. The butterflies made it symmetrical. She must have mistaken you stillness for sadness.

"Oh, honey! Please, please don't worry about your blood tests. We'll figure out what it was." She instantly knelt down and took you in an overly sympathetic hug. Part of becoming a member of the system was getting a blood sample taken. They had analyzed it since the time you were taken. There was an anomaly in your blood that they couldn't figure out. You had tried explaining to them it was probably something daddy gave you to make you stronger, but they just gasped in horror. "Come on, let's get Loki." Loki was your new 'brother'. He had been here nearly two months before you and was a year younger than you, making him ten. He had short black hair, bright green eyes, and seemed very shy around everyone. As you walked down the hall you looked up at Jenna.

"Can I see Kid today?" You questioned. Jenna gave you a horrified look as if you had just asked to dissect her cat—which of course you had asked the first day before she threw away your kit.

"The Grim Reaper's son?" This family was strange. They didn't refer to him as Lord Death and they spoke of him like normal people used to talk about your old father. You wondered if all people in Nebraska were like this. She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. He's not the type of people you should associate with." You tucked your necklace under your dress, not wanting her to take it away. As you did, you made a note of the numbers on the back. 42-42-564. Kid told you if you were ever in trouble to write it on a window or mirror. You had never been in enough trouble to use it, but you had always been curious what would happen. Loki came walking out of the room. A small smile came to his face.

"Morning, Shell."

"Mornin'." You told him. Things continued on this way for nearly another two months. You had become accustomed to the horribly colorful room. You had become accustomed to the other children in your new neighborhood instead of Kid. You became accustomed to the pity looks you got from their parents instead of the goofy comments of Lord Death and Spirit. You had become accustomed to being dressed up and treated as if you were made of glass. You had become accustomed to the empty feeling filling your chest.

.

.

.

.

Man, this chapter is so suckingly sad, but it had to be done! It had to be! Honestly if you were Stein would you want your only daughter growing up to be just like you? Don't worry it gets a lot less sad and a lot more bad-ass in the next chapter. Just wanted to throw a shout out to those of you that have reviewed and keep reviewing. Honestly this was going to end as a two paragraph one-shot but I just can't seem to stop. It's so much freakin' fun and people seem to really enjoy it.

Yes. This chapter is sooooo freakin' emo! Emo emo emo emo emu! Hm. I should really add another four emos so kid would approve. Emo emo emo emo. There. Anyway sorry about the depressingly depressing chapter. This is how Crona must feel all the time. Also, quick note, I don't have anything against Nebraska. It's very lovely and I enjoy their catfish.


	5. Cure for Homesickness

The warm room around you was shrouded in darkness and, though you should have been asleep, a feeling of uneasiness washed over you. It was less about being completely alone and more about being… watched. Something was watching you like your old father used to watch his newest dissection project.

"Stop!" A voice screamed, followed by the sound of a large amount of liquid hitting the floor. You pulled the blanket back from your bed and stood up. Something was outside in the hallway. You were more curious than scared; a trait you figured was passed from your old father. Still, as you pushed the door open your heart skipped a beat. Kneeling in a large pool of blood was a creature unlike you'd ever seen—and you had seen many, many creatures. You could recognize several feature on it that led you to believe that this was your new father, or at least had been. Something was very wrong with him. The body was twisted and deformed without being sewn together and a bloody clawed hand pulled a small white and blue ball from the center of the unrecognizable gore. He brought it to his lips and greedily stuffed it into its mouth. It turned to you, face twisting to reveal sharp rows of teeth in a grin.

"Oh there you are." It's voice was more of a snarl. "I was looking for you. You look very sweet."

"Don't come near me." A step back from him caused it to move towards you. As it moved its knees popped the opposite way, which would usually be quite painful but he didn't seem to mind.

"Shelly?" A sleepy voice questioned. Walking out of the room next to yours was Loki. "Shelly it's two in the morning, what—" He stopped, eyes falling on the same sight. It was no surprise he started screaming. Not everyone could have grown up with sights of blood being common. The sudden shriek made the creature move to shut him up. You pushed Loki, causing him to move.

"Come on, we have to run!" You informed him as it began headed for the two of you. The two of you took off down the hall. All you had to do was make it down the stairs and outside and you could yell for help from there. It moved after you quickly, the sickening sound of joints popping in and out of place as it did so. You made it down the stairs and for a moment the probability was in your favor.

"Shelly!" Loki hit the ground, causing you to turn back. You could run, Loki would slow it down and you could get away. It was the farm more logical choice, but your body reacted on its own, reaching for Loki's hand. He grasped out just as the creature sunk its claws into Loki's left leg. He screamed in pain as your hand connected with his. There was a brilliant flash of light that was nearly indescribable. The feeling of Loki's hand vanished from yours, replaced by the feel of metal. As the light faded what you held was a hidden assassin blade. Of course, it wasn't really hidden since your nightgown didn't have sleeves.

"Oh my, a meister and a weapon." A long tongue flicked across its lips. "You're going to be delicious." His words might have intimidated you if you didn't feel strangely calm. The feeling almost felt like your entire body was vibrating.

"Shell?" You looked down at the blade to see Loki's face peering back at you. "What's going on? I feel strange."

"Our souls are resonating. We're compatible. I saw my old father do this before." You informed him. "We might just have a chance to get out of this if you're willing to try fighting him."

"I'm scared."

"Me too." You informed him as a wide smile came across your face. "But… we can do this." He nodded. You were confidant but your lack of training showed. Maybe you should have taken less time to play and trained like Kid. It's reflexes were quick and its claws tore at you every chance they got. Blood covered the entire house and after five minutes you were unable to tell what was yours and what belonged to the creature. Eventually an opportunity presented itself for you to get close enough and used Loki to slit the creature's throat. You put your full effort into it as its claws dug into your side, gripping you. The grip let up and as its body fell a small item came out. It looked like the thing it ate, but instead of white and blue it was red with scaly black pieces.

"I'm…tired." Loki took his human form but was unable to get off his knees. You lay there, in a pool of mixing blood, the body of the creature next to you and the red object floating. You were in the living room. Lying next to you were pieces of the mirror that hung on the wall. One such piece was the size of a shoe box and you reached out to it. On the mirror in blood you wrote "42-42-564". The mirror seemed to vibrate and standing inside of it was Lord Death.

"Hiya, hiya. What—Shelly?" That silly voice… You gave a weak smile before passing out.

"Father when will she wake up?" You knew that voice. Who was it? So familiar. It brought images of the number eight to your mind… His father would call him Kiddo.

"Kiddo-kun?" The nickname only you ever used as your eyes eased open. The room was considerably bright but a dark figure stood out. A dark figure with three white stripes. You couldn't help yourself and you burst into tears, hugging the boy next to you in a tight embrace. He didn't say a word, just hugged you back. His body began to tremble and you pulled back to ask what was wrong. Tears were in his eyes as he tried to not cry.

"I thought you'd left forever." He admitted. "You never visited or called… I thought… I thought maybe because I was asymmetrical you found a better friend…"

"Kiddo-kun!" You exclaimed with a wide smile on your face as you tried to wipe away the tears that still spilled from your eyes. "You're my bestest friend! I could care less if you were a lopsided hunchback! I don't care if you have three stripes in your hair!" You hugged him again as he went on about being asymmetrical. "I missed you too."

"Stein will be relieved to know that you're okay." Lord Death said cheerfully after you and Kid stopped hugging. Kid was rearranging the medicine cabinet to make everything symmetrical. You looked down, tears filling your eyes again as you shook your head.

"Daddy won't care. He doesn't want me anymore." The pain in your heart seemed to amplify as you spoke the words out loud that had echoed in your brain for almost three months.

"That's not true." Lord Death tried to comfort you.

"It is!" You brought your hands up to your eyes as the words kept flowing from your mouth. "I'm sorry I used his scalpel without asking! I promise I'll be good! I'll be a better daughter if he'd just let me come home…" At this point you were trying to make a deal with whatever God would listen to you. "I'll clean up my messes an-and I'll sleep on the couch so he can have his room back! I-I won't make any noise so-so that he can work in quiet! I just wanna go home!" You were too busy crying to notice the door open. "I won't wear his lab coat anymore! I'll wear pink! I'll draw rainbows and unicorns! I-I'll make my own lunch a-and I'll be a good daughter! I'll never get sick again… I-I wanna g-go home!" The last few sentences were barely audible, but the man walking in had heard it clearly and walked to your bed. Two arms wrapped around you tightly, causing you to pull your hands from your eyes. You knew the lab coat. It was white and gray with large visible black stitches.

"You're coming home and you're never leaving again." He whispered to you softly, moving an arm back around to the front to show you something very familiar. It was your bear. The hole in its stomach had been sewn up with the same black stitches that held together your father's lab coat. Your one and only father.

"Well it looks like our little meister has woken up." Spirit commented as he came walking into the white room. He blinked. "Stein? Are you hugging—" A scalpel whizzed past Spirit's head, sticking into the wall beside him.


	6. Varicella Zoster Virus

It had been two weeks and your father had to give up another dissection room for your new found weapon and self-declared blood brother, Loki. Loki was constantly following at your heels wherever you went, except when you went to Gallows Mansion, which you had every day since getting back. Loki was extremely terrified of Lord Death, even though Lord Death had always been very nice to you. Loki had also been very scared of your father, but you reasoned it was because of the bolt in his head. Loki had stayed home today when you and your father went to Gallows Mansion. Your father had work to do.

"Father may Shelly and I have a snack?" Kid questioned, looking up at his father. Lord Death, Spirit, and your father were just down the hall from Kid's room where the two of you played. When you and Kid came in your father was scanning over papers with a tired look and didn't look very happy.

"I'll get it. I need some coffee anyway." Your father stood up, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I'll be back in a second." He walked past you, taking the opportunity to mess up your hair—much to Kid's horror.

"You ruined her symmetry!" Kid gasped. A smirk flickered across your dad's face as he walked down the hall. Kid immediately started fixing your hair. After about twenty second you walked up to the table curiously as to what your father was doing. Lord Death didn't say anything as you climbed up on your father's chair so you were tall enough to look at the papers. It was extremely complicated DNA sequence that had been introduced with several different chemicals in an attempt to reanimate the cells. Lord Death also didn't say a word when you grabbed the pen off the counter and began to circle several large series of numbers. Spirit started to say something but Lord Death held up a rather large white hand and brought it down across Spirit's skull.

"Reaper Chop!" It was the last sound that you heard for four minutes until your silence was broken.

"Shelly?" You turned around to see your dad there.

"You gotta add the total of quadratic equations then divide by the number of square inches of cells you're trying to reanimate. If you don't the nerve endings won't connect with the tissue properly and it'll cause an instant amount of pain that will force the subject into shock upon reanimation. Silly daddy!" You told him with a wide smile then your eyes shot to the object in his hand. "Popsicle!" You squeaked happily as you jumped from the chair. He just took a drink of his coffee as you took the red Popsicle.

"She's defiantly your daughter." Spirit commented, eyeing you curiously as you pulled a purple scalpel. "Should she really be carrying something sharp like that around?"

"Would you like to try and take it away?" Your father offered with a smirk as he picked up the papers you had been writing on. You instantly shot Spirit a murderous glare.

"N-No, that's alright." Spirit rubbed the back of his head nervously. You cut your red Popsicle perfectly in half. Kid handed you his green Popsicle and you cut it down center as well."Why'd you cut them like that?"

"It's symmetrical." You and Kid both answered at the same time as if it was obvious. You handed Kid one half of the green and one half of the red. Both you and Kid started eating the red half first and proceeded to move to the green. Spirit was looking at you both with a dopey look and a big smile.

"That's so cute! I wish my Maka had a little boyfriend!" _Boyfriend? What's a boyfriend? _You looked at Kid who looked just as confused as you were.

"Grown-ups are weird." You stated, but Kid shook his head.

"I think it's just Spirit." The look on Spirit's face made you giggle. It looked like he'd just been shot. Kid smiled at you as you giggled a light pink coming to his cheeks.

* * *

The next day you didn't go to Gallows Manor and Kid began to wonder where you were. It was almost six at night when there was a knock on your house's door.

"Hm?" Your father raised an eyebrow, cigarette in his mouth as he answered it to see Kid and Lord Death.

"Hiya!" Lord Death greeted your father happily. "Kid was—"

"Where's Shelly?" Kid asked seriously, his voice almost threatening. Stein's eyes landed on him.

"She's in her room, but—" Kid didn't seem to care about what else Stein had to say, running past him. Kid, of course, knew which room was yours. He threw open the door and ran over to your bed before you had a chance to pull the covers off your face. He blinked.

* * *

"…Sorry I got you sick." You frowned, looking at Kid. When he opened your door and came to see you yesterday you had contaminated him. Loki gave Chicken Pox to you and you gave them to Kid. He didn't say anything. He must have been in some kind of hell; none of his Chicken Pox were symmetrical. "I didn't know that Shingami could get Chicken Pox." You tilted your head at him, catching his attention.

"I missed you asking me about stuff like that." Kid half-smiled at you.

"Shinigami?" Loki questioned.

"Mhmm." You nodded at Loki, who was in the bed on your left—also covered in them. Kid was in the bed on your right. Since both you and Loki were going have to stay in bed for 9-10 days (except for the bathroom and kitchen) before they went away, you decided to stay in the same room. Kid would only have it one day thanks to his Shinigami blood. "Kiddo-kun is the son of Lord Death."

"Kiddo-k—"

"No." Kid cut him off. "Only Shelly can call me that, you can call me Kid." You had to admit that you felt kind of happy that you were the only one that he'd let call him that.

"You're a Shinigami?" Loki looked at him. "I expected you to be scarier, like your dad. How come your face isn't a skull?" Kid didn't seem to like talking to Loki.

"My father is not scary." Kid replied sharply. "He does everything he can to protect the people and souls of this world." You nodded, reinforcing this.

"It's true. Lord Death is really, really nice!" Kid smiled proudly at your words. "Dad says that Lord Death even sat up a special school so that he could protect more people. Spirit says that Lord Death needs talented meisters and weapons to help."

"Really?" Loki asked, eyes brightening. "Shelly, could you be my meister and maybe we could go?"

"Meisters and weapons don't have to be partnered up." Kid said coldly. "If you want to go, you can go alone—you don't have to take Shelly." Instantly a look of hurt covered Loki's face.

"Kiddo-kun? What—" You started, but the door opened. Your father stood there and placed his hand on the light switch as his other twisted the screw in head.

"Alright you three, it's time for bed. You need to get rest or your white blood cells won't be able to fight." Kid, who had been looking at you, grabbed his blanket and brought it over his head.

"Goodnight, dad. Love you." He nodded and turned off the light. You lay there in silence for what seemed like hours before you got up enough strength to pull back your blankets and place your trembling feet on the ground. It was sixteen steps from your bed to Kid's and when you walked up to it he pulled the blanket down enough so you could see his bright gold eyes flickering in the darkness. They were wet with lines of tears going down his cheeks.

"I can't go to the DWMA." He whispered. "I'm a grim reaper… If you go, I'll be alone again. I don't want to be alone…" You said nothing, just lifted yourself up the bed to hug the scared shinigami. He hugged you for a minute and began to wipe away his tears while holding onto you. It became apparent he wasn't going to let you go. You blinked but moved under the blankets with Kid as he hugged you tightly. You closed your eyes in Kid's embrace and the world around you faded.


	7. Blood Disorder

When you woke up Kid was still hugging you, but something else was missing. You weren't itchy.

"Kiddo-kun wake up!" You exclaimed, causing him to jump up slightly, blinking at your sudden yell. "I'm not sick anymore! I don't have the Chicken Pox!" Kid looked at you, a bit of surprise on his face. Of course, he didn't have the Chicken Pox anymore, but that wasn't a shock.

"Are you sure they were Chicken Pox?"

"Dad double checked…" You commented, looking at your arms that had previously been covered in itchy bumps. You paused for a moment, analyzing this situation. One by one things began to click in your head, distracting you from the door opening or the clicking of a camera. Your blood anomaly, why animals didn't like you, why your soul was always changing colors, and why you were able to adapt to a weapon so quickly. Spirit was there with a camera, clicking photographs of you and Kid.

"Spirit, what are you doing?" Your father had walked in shortly after Spirit.

"It's just so cute!" He exclaimed. "I can't—" _Two days for me, one day for him, ten days for Loki. What is inside of me?_ You looked visibly shaken, the most reasonable answer circling inside your head. Kid blinked, looking at you.

"Shelly?" He asked. "Shelly are you sick again? What—" Your father seemed to notice the slightly horrified look on your face and your sudden whiteness. A thousand questions about the ramifications of what your father had done rushed your mind and your body began to shake.

"Spirit, take Kid and Loki to the kitchen." Stein spoke very seriously.

"I'm not just going to leave her!" Kid exclaimed, turning to you. "She—" He stopped talking, looking at you again. Not only were you now shaking but you looked on the verge of tears. Spirit led out Loki and Kid, shutting the door behind them.

"Shel—"

"What did you do?" You questioned in almost a whisper. He sighed, pulling out a cigarette. He usually made it a habit not to smoke around you, but apparently he needed one.

"You probably don't remember, I'd be surprised if you did, you weren't even a year old. You were born with body that couldn't withstand your own soul's wavelength and it was killing you. I did, knowing Spirit, what any father would have done. Your mother didn't approve, but I suppose that's why you ended up with me." He told you everything, but you comprehending it was different. Introducing part of a shingami soul to a living human specimen was risky and the more your father explained, the more sense it made from a logical point. When he done explaining everything to you, you were afraid he was going to tell you to leave. After all, you weren't entirely human and DNA fusion could not be undone—you would never be human. He didn't. It didn't seem to bother your father at all. Kid, to your surprise, was actually thrilled that you were part shinigami. You were afraid that Lord Death would be angry, but he had already known. Loki was a little worried that you didn't want to be his meister, but you quickly put that to rest, informing him that you were going to keep him as your weapon and make him a Death Scythe.

"Shell? …Shell? Hey Shell? Shelly, get the fuck up!" Loki screamed, about an inch from your ear. Of course, this caused you to shoot up from your bed with a half yell, grab the sheet, and fall off of your bed. "Wow… that… was pathetic. You sleep like the dead, you know?" You narrowed your eyes sharply at the weapon/friend in front of you. He had grown up quite a bit from the scared nine year old you had first met.

"Ugh… too early." You rolled over from the floor, rolling under your bed. Now you were sixteen, long white hair—that was messier than a cheap hooker's STD test—your eyes had remained the same color, but you were taller and curvier than you had been at five. Thank god for that.

"No, it's not too early! You have to get up and wash the blood off you before school! Only Lord Death knows how long that'll take!" He growled as she grabbed your left foot and began to tug you out from the bed. "After school you can go see Kid!"

"I don't wanna go to school. I'm part shinigami, that means I don't have to go. I'll see Kid when I wake up." You grumbled. You had been on a mission with Loki for almost eight months and had just gotten back last night, which spoke for your current condition. Who knew that whole gangs could turn into Kishin eggs? Apparently being part shinigami did not only mean using a Death Scythe, but doing shinigami duties. Mass murdering of innocent souls were a shinigami issue that needed to be taken care of. This task had left you rather exhausted, but because you weren't a full shinigami you still had to go to DWMA and create your own Death Scythe.  
"Come…. On!" Loki pulled you across the carpet to the bathroom. If you had been more awake you would have realized what was about to happen next.

"I just wanna sleep. I—" You would have argued more but he literally threw you into the shower, turning on the cold water. Your eyes shot open and you screamed at the top of your lungs.

Despite your protests, Loki had actually managed to wake you up on time. You couldn't deny that you had missed Kid, a lot. Over the past few years you had begun to think of him as more than a friend, but he was Lord Death's son. _Nothing could happen… could it?_ You pulled your black trench coat over your clothes. You were wearing a pair of black jeans, a red v-cut shirt with an intricate darker red rose pattern around the collar—it was symmetrical of course, and your necklace hung around your neck. You headed to the door to your room but stopped, turning around. On the motel table was a purple scalpel. A small smile found its way to your lips as you slipped it into the pocket of your trench coat. Old habits die hard.

.

.

.

And there it is. You're such a grown up big girl, ready to take on the world—or maybe not. Do you think any 'bad habits' Stein taught you might surface later? Not to worry though, there will be plenty of flash-backs in chapters with extra moments of cuteness-but I'm at odds here. Should I continue this one or make a separate story for when Shelly goes to the DWMA? I'm at a loss. I've already started on the next part but part of me kind of wants to end it before I lose interest and just start staring at blank pages. I don't know. Anyway, I just wanted to throw a shout out to all you lovely reviewers/favorite-ers(?) and if the next chapter isn't up in like a week or two then I've probably just started a part 2 of this story. ^^ Either way, I'm not stopping. It's too much fun. I'll keep writing until you get random letters from me slamming my head into the keyboard!


	8. Crescent Moon Classroom

"Professor, why haven't we—"

"Are you even planning to start the class?" A rather annoyed voice asked. You opened the door to the Crescent Moon classroom, Loki at your heels. To your absolute horror, the teacher's eyes landed directly on you. They were a familiar gray and hidden under glasses. He wore an easily recognizable lab coat that had been stitched together.

"Nice of you two to join us. Had you bothered to call I would have held the class for you." Oh yes. You had forgotten you hadn't called him since you left for your mission. _He can't be mad, right?_

"You haven't started the—" A scalpel whizzed past the student's head, thrown perfectly by your father, and stuck in the wall behind him. _Okay maybe he's a little mad_.

"Hey! It's that girl you have the picture of in your house but she's all grown up!" You blinked at the sudden outburst, turning to the female voice who said it. Your eyes landed on the boy next to the one who had said it. Short black hair with three stripes on one side, bright yellow eyes, and was dressed to the ten—eights. Kid. You couldn't deny your heart actually skipped. You hadn't realized how much you missed him, it felt like forever.

"Care to introduce yourself to the class?" Your father tried to hide the obvious fact he was enjoying this.

"Shelly." You commented.

"Loki." Loki gave a mock half-bow for effect.

"Last names?" You gave your father a look that said you would punch him square in the face. "Very well, take your seats. They're assigned. Loki you're over there by Patty." He pointed to the empty seat next to the girl who had yelled. She had short blonde hair, soft brown eyes that sparked with mischief, was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a red tube top, and a white tie. She instantly began to wave at him. The girl on the other side of Kid shook her head at Patty. She had long blonde hair, the same eyes, was wearing regular jeans, the same shirt, and the same hat. "And Shelly you are there next to Crona." He motioned to the exact opposite side of the classroom from Kid. Sitting there was a guy with slightly messy pink hair. He was wearing a black cloak with white cuffs, and his gray eyes nervously shot away.

"Seriously?" Loki gave your father a look.

"If you don't like the seating arrangements you can talk to me about it after class." You rolled your eyes, strolling across the room and walking up the rows to the empty seat. About two minutes into the lesson on dissection you pulled out a red sucker. Fifteen seconds later you noticed that the guy with pink hair was staring at you.

"…Want one?" You questioned, pulling out another. He blinked, slowly reaching for it. Suddenly, without warning, a black hand grabbed the sucker from your hand. A black creature sprang from Crona's back. It was the size of a regular person, black body, slightly muscular arms, a white X on his head, and small white hands. The thing suddenly stuffed the sucker in it's mouth.

"You don't get candy if I have to sit here!" The creature snapped. "It's your own fault you forgot to cook breakfast, why should I have to suffer with someone as useless as you!?"

"…Do you guys want some granola bars?" You questioned, eyeing the thing suspiciously as you pulled out two chocolate chip granola bars.

"Um… I—" Crona started but once again the thing grabbed at the breakfast bars. This time, you were expecting it and pulled back.

"What's the big idea, you dumb cow?" The thing snapped. It was a good thing your father hadn't heard that.

"Both of you." You replied, handing one to the rather angry tumor. The other you physically placed into the boy's hand. He looked like he expected to get some kind of virus from touching you but forced a painful smile. You gave him a what-the-fuck look. "What—" You stopped when you saw Loki waving his arms at you like a lunatic while your father had his back turned. You gave him a questioning look and he held up his notebook with a goofy grin on his face. In large scribbled letter were the words '**Hi, having fun over there?'** You couldn't help it. His stupid antics made you laugh, which in turn caused your father to spin around to see why you were laughing. You had been sneaking laughs and jokes past your father for years.

"You're really giving me a detention because I didn't call you?" You asked seriously. You had stayed after class to 'request' a seating change, which he promptly denied. After explaining to you that you and Loki would cause more trouble if you were together he informed you he was giving you double detention. Apparently he had been letting you think that you were sneaking jokes past him.

"Not at all, you get detention for disrupting my class." He explained calmly. "The second detention is for not calling."

"You realize that's unfair."

"You realize as a teacher I can give remedial lessons to students as well."

"How the hell did you become a teacher anyway?"

"I do have a PhD along with three other degrees."

"Hm. Go figure." You commented with a sigh then looked up at him with sweet, innocent eyes. "So daddy…"

"That's not going to work." He informed you.

"Why would you think that? Because when a man's only daughter makes this face it triggers an immediate chemical reaction in his brain to release a compound that makes him feel sympathy and the urge to protect her?" When all else fails talk science. He sighed, shaking his head at you.

"Take two extra lessons this week and I'll let you off the operation table." He was being metaphorical, of course. There was an operation table, but you weren't on it. "Care to help me grade these?" He held up a stack of tests that, according to the date, had been given about two days ago. He gave them a test on dissection? A small smile came to your lips and you grabbed a red pin off the desk before promptly sitting on the desk's edge. The peaceful moment was short-lived.

"Hiya!" The mirror on the side of the room suddenly showed Lord Death. He was waving with an oversized white hand. "Glad to see you made it back safely, Shelly!"

"And all in one piece too!" You declared with a grin, holding up a peace sign to him. "Not that I don't love undercover work, but it's good to be home. I can't wait to actually sleep in my own bed again!"

"Ah, yes." His voice was still that overly happy tone, but it had an underlying to it. "About that…"

* * *

Been a while, huh? :D Sorry for the wait on this chapter, overtime is good for my wallet but not for my stories. Anyway, if you enjoyed it shoot me a review. A sad fact is the more reviews I get the happier I feel about the story and the more I write on it. I'll still write no matter what, but it might take a little longer if I get in a funk. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to supplying you with more.


	9. Oikophobia

"Wow." Loki commented. The room was exactly symmetrical. Everything about it was symmetrically divided down the center of the bed. Two red pillows on each side of the black king bed, two mahogany bedside tables with gold inlay, and matching dressers… Above your new bed was a crystal chandelier that lit the whole room. "I actually think that this room is bigger than Stein's ground floor." As much as you hated to admit it, it probably was. The word huge didn't even describe it.

"…" You didn't say a word, just looked at the ground to your left.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Loki commented. "So you don't get to immediately move back in with your dad. So what? It's not like you won't see each other—he teaches our class. Plus, you know, it's Lord Death's house. I mean, it doesn't get much more awesome." You knew he was right on both counts, but you just couldn't get over the fact you had just gotten home and Lord Death didn't want you to spend time with your father. Could the madness the Kishin admit really be so tightly wound around him? If he was that deeply linked to madness, did it carry to you? "Shelly?" You were pulled out of your self-trance to see Loki grinning at you.

"Yeah that's fine." You had no idea what he had said, so the answer was a shot in the dark. Judging by the confused and blank look he gave you it was wrong.

"You have no idea what I asked, do you?"

"I took a guess. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I couldn't tell by the dazed expression, the blank look, and the complete lack of physical response. Look, whatever's bugging you… You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I'm your weapon. I'm with you through thick and thin, Shelly. It doesn't—"

"I want you to kill me." You cut him off, trying to steady your voice. "If I fall to madness I want you to kill me. And don't come at me with that half-hearted crap. The instant I'm gone I want you to decapitate me." He looked horrified and grabbed you by the shoulders, bright green eyes peering into your multi-colored ones.

"What do you mean kill you? I can't fucking do that! I should slap you for just saying that! If—and that's a big if—you do magically fall into madness not only will I find a way to get you back, I kill the Kishin myself. You're not going anywhere. You are going to become a bitchin' Shinigami and once you do I fully expect to be your Death Knife." He said it with full composure while holding you in mid-air. He might have been slightly younger, but he was taller.

"Death Knife?" You started laughing. "Really?"

"I'm not a scythe." He informed you. "And Death Hidden Assassin Blade seemed too long."

"Well, Mr. Future Death Knife, can you put me down now?"

* * *

"Kid! Kid! There's someone in the house! Maybe it's haunted!" A slightly familiar cheery voice declared. "That would be fun! Right, big sis?"

"Don't say that Patty, it's not funny!" Walking in the front door were three people. Liz, Patty, and Kid. Kid must have known that you were staying there, because he didn't look surprised to see Loki walking down the steps.

"Hey you're the guy from class!" Patty grinned then suddenly frowned and turned her head slightly, taking on a gangster speech pattern. "You robbin' us punk?"

"No I'm not—did you just call me a punk?" Loki gave her a look like she had suddenly grown two heads.

"Liz, Patty, this is Loki. He and Shelly will be staying with us for the time being." Kid informed the two girls next to him. "Loki, these are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson. I'd like to introduce them to Shelly properly as well."

"Good luck." Loki laughed as he grabbed the last box. "She's been talking with Lord Death for almost an hour."

* * *

"…What?" You concluded, looking at the mirror seriously.

"Instinct. Every Shinigami is able to use these powers of darkness." Lord Death informed you. "They are powers that you carry as well. You experienced a spike in it when the Kishin was released, didn't you?" You instantly broke your gaze from the mirror. You were hoping that he wouldn't find out about that. They were Kishin eggs so you shouldn't have felt bad about ending their lives but you hadn't just mercifully put them down. They had been torn apart limb by limb. Even their souls had been unrecoverable.

"Something like that…" You muttered.

"The Kishin eggs you were observing would have felt the Kishin's power and their own would have grown substantially. Your body reacted on its own, which leads me to the conclusion that your Shinigami instincts are growing rapidly. I understand Stein wanted you to do extra assignments to gather souls. I'm excusing you from them." For a few seconds it was silent. After about three seconds you half laughed. So he thought you'd fall into madness if you were sent off? Not that his worry was misplaced, but you still felt a sting. He wanted to watch you like a child.

"So you want to keep me under observation." Of course, the words came out a bit harsher than you had intended.

"Hm?" He tilted his head to the left. Either he was incredibly good at playing dumb or he had no idea what you were talking about. "Observation? I thought you'd enjoy having a day off after your last mission." You sighed, placing a hand over your eyes.

"Lord Death, now that the Kishin is awake, don't you think it would be a better use of my time to go after Kishin eggs now that they'll be more active?" Another tilt of the head.

"You think so?" You resisted the urge to face- palm. "Your Shinigami instincts will come in useful for you, but they also put a large amount of stress on the body. Your body is still part human and if you force yourself into battle again so soon with the Kishin active, it could very easily destroy your body." The door opened and there stood Kid.. "Hey-heya-hi son!"

"Hey Kiddo-kun." You were already hard at work thinking how you could find your body's limit. A small light pink crossed Kid's cheeks as you called him by his nick-name.

"He-hm. Father, what are you talking to Shelly about?" He questioned curiously, trying to shake off the light blush. "Does she have another assignment?"

"I was trying to excuse her from the extra activities, but it appears that she would prefer having another assignment." Lord Death stated. "Teenagers these days and their work ethic—it really is quite impressive. I still have to insist you take several days off. That's all I wanted to talk to you about, Shelly!" He tilted his head goofily at you again. "I think that Liz and Patty were planning to go shoe shopping toda—"

"Wait a second!" You exclaimed, shooting up from the chair you were on. "You can't just drop something like that on me and expect me to walk away! I have to test it. If that's true then I need to know what my breaking point is—"

"Shinigami Chop!" A rather sharp pain instantly proceeded to fill your skull. The sheer force of the hit had always made your eyes water and toes curl. You hated that chop. You were too distracted by the spark of pain to see a flicker in Kid's eyes. "I know you feel the need to analyze this, but it's something you can't do."

"What do you—" You started, only to get a second hit across your head again. This time, Kid actually took four steps from the door towards you and Lord Death.

"Quite simply, if you attempt to test how much pressure your body can take it may very well give up before you can stop it. If needs time to recover." Lord Death spoke in an uncharacteristically serious manner, then at the drop of a hat switched back to his cheerful tone. "Which is why it's a nice time to have a day off!"

* * *

Ahhhh! I told you guys, I can't help but write more when I get more reviews. Plus, you know, it helps that I had a day and a half off. It was supposed to be two days off, but they called me in. I still got to sleep in a while, but the rest of the day was spent working. Anyway, enough about my personal drama. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^^ The next chapter might not be an actual chapter, it might just be a little blip/short about what happened to the doggie. :( It won't stop the flow of regular chapters though. It'll just be small and give you guys a bit more insight into how Shelly became the Shelly she is. Or how you became the Shelly you are... depending on how you wanna look at it. :D

As a special note here, I don't want you guys to think I ignore your suggestions. You're going to see a few reader suggestions integrated in subtly.


	10. Demon Swordsman Crona

You walked next to Kid in silence as the two of you navigated the familiar halls. Memories flooded back to you with each room you passed. Your feet seemed to stop of their own accord at one room in particular. It was your childhood playroom.

* * *

**You were sitting there, eyes on the fort that Loki had just finished building out of pillows and a sheet. Lord Death had wanted to talk to Kid so Kid had left almost twenty minutes ago.**

**"Can I please come in?" You pleaded with Loki. It would occur to you years later that he was simply a boy who was at the age he thought girls were icky. Currently, however, it was quite painful. Kid was gone, Loki wouldn't let you play with him, and your father was working. You felt quarantined and it made your heart sting.**

**"No! There's no girls allowed! Girls have gross cooties!" He went back out of sight into his fort that took up nearly the entire room. Isolation and fear began to grip you even as you told yourself your father would be finished with work soon and you wouldn't be alone. Your self-assurance could only go so far in preventing your panic. You pushed back against the corner as hard as you could. Your eyes were shut as you tried to force yourself into the wall. Even your own mother hadn't wanted you. Your dog's barking filled your ears but was drowned out by your own anxieties.**

**"Shelly?" Your father wasn't working; he was trying to avoid you. He had already given you up once, why wouldn't he do it again? What were you to him?**

**"Shelly?" You weren't even human anymore! He could make a better daughter than you! Why were you so useless…? So useless! Absolutely insufficient! An impedance on his time!**

**"Shelly!" Your eyes opened as a hand touched your shoulder. It was Kid. A deep worry shown in his eyes. The two of you were completely shrouded by darkness. It was almost like being in a field of electricity. Blackened lightning snapped at the air around you and skulls of ebony smoke circle in a rapid motion. "Shelly, what—" Your arms wrapped around him tightly and for the first time since you got home a year and a half ago, you started to cry. "Shelly? Don't worry, everything's fine. Don't cry." He held you close to him as the shadows around you faded and the layout of the room returned to view. "I'm sorry I left you." Somehow he knew. He knew exactly how alone you felt.**

* * *

"Shelly?" You blinked, pulled from your memories as you looked back to Kid. He had a slight look of concern on his face, causing you to gently smile at him.

"Sorry. I was just… thinking. Anyway, let's go. I can't wait to meet these weapons of yours." You turned and began walking again only to be jerked backwards slightly. Kid had a grip on your shirt's sleeve. "Kid? What—" He pulled you to him, embracing you affectionately. The warmth of his body felt just like it had when you were younger. You could feel the same seclusion that was always present within you melt in his arms.

"I'm glad you're back." You knew that he had felt the same solitude when he was younger. No regular kid wanted the play with the Grim Reaper's son. Could it be that he still felt it? You supposed it was possible. The feeling of rejection never really disappeared. It was like a knife wound that would always leave a scar.

"Kid?" You questioned when he pulled back. He gave you a curious look. "Can I ask you something? If you… if you had the opportunity would you want to meet your mother?" There was no doubt to anyone else Kid would have shut down and completely ignored the question. It was different for you. Neither of you had a mother growing up and you had talked about what it would have been like to have one. This, however, was a question that you had never asked.

"Given the chance, I believe I'd resent myself if I didn't." He had paused before giving you his answer. At your skeptical look, he continued to explain. "Even if she were to reject me because of my love of symmetry, meeting my mother would be something I couldn't miss. I've often thought what it would be like to see her."

"Hey!" A voice interrupted, causing you to look. About twenty feet down the hall was Loki. "Not go rush you guys or anything, but I think Patty is about to eat the table. Also, she's creeping me out."

"Loki, everyone who looks at you creeps you out." You informed him with a half laugh.

* * *

You smiled at Kid's weapons. They seemed to get along with Loki fairly well. Currently Loki kept telling Patty over and over that he was not a punk. You had no idea what that was about, but already knew better than to ask.

"I'm not a punk, a thug, or a hoodlum!" Loki yelled as you walked down the street. Kid had taken off about five minutes ago, muttering something about a crooked painting and said he'd meet you at the restaurant.

"It's okay that you're a gangster!" Patty grinned at him. "Liz and I were thugs before we met Kid!"

"I told you I'm not—what?" Loki gave Patty a look like she had asked if she could bite him.

"Yeah!" Patty smiled. "We tried to rob Kid. That's how we met."

"Robbing a Shinigami, huh?" You questioned with a grin at Liz. "What made you do that?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. It was just my luck to try and rob a Death God." Liz informed you, a smile spreading across her lips. You couldn't help but burst into laughter at this, but it was short lived. Something caught your attention.

"Seriously, you're fucking weird." Two rather unhappy men were in front of Crona, who was across the street from you and the group. Crona was just looking at them nervously. From what you had heard about him, Demon Swordsman Crona shouldn't have even been sweating these guys. You had been curious so you did a bit of research on Crona. He was the son of which Medusa, contained black blood making him nearly impervious to cutting attacks, and had been brought to trial from his crimes. Kid had been the only one who voted Crona should be executed for his crimes in order to keep the peace. Lord Death denied his execution and instead allowed him to join the DWMA.

"I don't care what Lord Death says!" The second took a swing at Crona, connecting and sending Crona to the ground. You were a bit shocked that it had actually hit. From everything you had heard Crona should have easily been able to avoid that.

"Just die!" The man yelled rather sharply as Loki pinned his arm to the wall. Loki was in his hidden blade form and you had thrown him across the street. If it wasn't enough for Loki to be pissed at a two-on-one fight, nobody insulted Lord Death around him. Nobody. Loki may have not liked being in Lord Death's immediate presence, but he owed him a lot. Lord Death and your father had taught Loki how to develop his weapon form and use it as his will.

"How dare you!" Loki took his human form again to give a rather sharp right hook to the second guy then proceeded to kick the shit out of him. When the first tried to step in he got the same treatment. While Loki was doing this, you looked both ways and crossed the street right to Crona.

"Hey, are you alright?" You questioned, looking down at him.

"I don't know how to deal with people like that…" Crona was looking at the ground.

"Well, you can always take notes from Loki!" Patty laughed.

"He seems to be doing a bang-up job." Liz replied, only partly sarcastic. Loki currently was stepping on the back of one of the men, screaming something about how they thought they were so smart. You were looking at Crona. He looked so sad it made your heart break.

"Come on." You smiled gingerly at Crona, extending a hand to help him up.

* * *

Ah, another chapter up so soon! :D

Oh! A note here, I wanna thank Summer Blooms for letting me know about a typo that I made in the last chapter where I mistakenly called Shelly "Rayne". I apologize for this guys, I was writing another story that was just kind of a blip and screwed up when I switched back to this story. Again, sorry about that.

I also would like to thank Lialane Graest, Doctor Papaya, kuromaychan, Mysteriousity1, Suri, Extalia, Deathfairy78, Ryuichi17, foxfire222, Orange Pulp Juice, rini24, the guests, and of course Summer Blooms for great reviews!You guys are the proverbial fuel to my imagination jet. Okay yeah, that was sappy. lol


	11. Dementophobia

True to his word, Kid had rejoined you after checking on his painting. He proudly informed you that it was perfectly fine and it was just his imagination. Kid didn't seem to be bothered by you inviting Crona to eat with you guys. Through most of the meal Crona just shifted nervously. Ragnarok was anything but quiet. Once to food finally arrived, Ragnarok proceeded to take the entire plate of food from in front of Crona and shoved it down his throat. You, along with both Liz and Patty, couldn't help but giggle at this. Kid had apparently expected this and had ordered another of the same dish.

"Thank you for letting me eat with you." Crona shifted nervously. You half laughed again, smiling at him.

"It's no problem." You replied. Something extremely unexpected happened, Crona smiled. It was small and shy, but it was there. The same smile was on your face as you turned your attention to your plate of pasta. In its place was a dish of human intestines floating in their own fluids. Any attempt to steady yourself failed as you saw Kid. He was on the table, shirt ripped open and body sliced as if he had been in an autopsy. Instantly you shoved away from the table, standing up and sending the chair to the ground with a loud bang.

"Shelly?" Kid was fine. He was across the table in his seat, a worried expression on his face. You lifted your hands from the table. They were notably shaking.

"Shelly, are you alright?" Loki asked seriously.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Liz questioned. You couldn't find any words, just shook your head and turned on heel to walk out.

"Maybe she doesn't like meatballs." Patty reasoned out-loud. The instant you were actually out of the restaurant you grabbed two things from your pocket: one was a lighter and the other was a pack of cigarettes. You were walking down the street quickly with no destination, feebly attempting to calm your nerves with the shaking cigarette.

"Shelly!" The mental distance of the call was ten times the physical. Your shaking legs could no longer hold the weight of your tumbling body. They gave out and you collapsed on the cement side-walk.

**"Don' come any closer!" You said in your usually five year old voice as you held the knife to Spirit. "I'll cut your 'chilles tendon and watch you f'op around d'ike a fishy!" It had been the first night in the house. You were afraid and you had only heard his name in conversation, never been introduced. Spirit jumped back in panic. The stray needles and broken glass on the ground made a crunching under Stein's feet as he walked towards you. **

"**Shelly, what are you doing?" He questioned, just looking at you from under his glasses. This house was terrifying, your father's friend Spirit frightened you, and then there was the skeleton that had just fallen from the closet. **

"**I'm scared!" You cried out, right hand clenching the scalpel as the other tried furiously to wipe away the tears. **

"**There's no need to be." He knelt next to you. You looked up at him, tears still burning in your eyes. He might have been some kind of monster, had his eyes not shown gently on you. **

"**But wha' 'bout the bone-man a-an' him…" You pointed the scalpel at the skeleton then at Spirit.**

"**What you are afraid of is an idiot and crumbling bones." Spirit took great exception to the insult of him being an idiot, but Stein continued. "Don't worry about it. I'm here, Shelly."**

You clung to the warmth that held you, attempting to get as close to it as you possibly could. The body stiffened at your movements.

"If she's heavy just drop her on the floor!" An annoying voice snapped.

"I can't… she's nice to me."

"Well she can't have our bed!" The same first voice insisted. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"We can stay in Mr. Corner."

"It's our room, why should we have to stay in a corner! Just throw her at Kid's house!"

"I don't know where he lives."

"It's a big house! How hard can it be to find?! We don't even know what's wrong with her! Do you know how much trouble you'll get in if she's dead?" There was squeaking of springs as they depressed under your body.

"She's not. She's warm. Death things are cold and they don't hug me."

"Neither do live things." The annoying voice commented. "She's broken."

* * *

Your eyes eased open gently to see a room made of gray stone brick. The sun shown in through one barred window, illuminating the room in weak light. It was almost empty, aside from on desk, the bed you were on, one dresser, and a familiar guy in the corner of the room. Crona. He was awake, sitting in the corner, looking at you.

"It's about time!" Ragnarok snapped, emerging from behind Crona. "You're almost as worthless as Crona!"

"What happened?" It was a simple enough question but your head felt like it was split open.

"I found you but I didn't know where you or Kid lived." Crona shifted nervously. "The nurse's office was closed so I brought you here. I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable." He apologized sadly, putting his gaze back onto the ground. "I'm glad it's Saturday. I wouldn't have known how to deal with it if you were late for school."

"It was such a hassle!" Ragnarok declared sharply, waving his arms. "You owe us big time!"

"…Thanks." You weren't exactly the type of person to reach out to anyone other than Kid or Loki. "Sorry I caused you trouble." Crona actually gave you a soft smile. Ragnarok, on the other hand, didn't seem to hear you as he dug through your trench coat.

"There has to be something to eat in here!" There was a soft rustling as your cell phone slipped out of the pocket, landing on the ground with a click. 8 missed calls. You couldn't help but laugh a bit. You knew exactly who would call you eight times.

"Alright to make up for the trouble I caused you two, I'll buy you breakfast." You informed them. In response an almost psychotic smile spread across Ragnarok's face. "But I have to make a call first."

* * *

W00ts! Once again I have you guys to thank with your constant messages. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though many of you are wondering where the hell does KidXReader get good? The answer is next chapter.I do however have a quick question for you guys. Would you like a lemon? I've never written one before, but I can give it a try. I do have one in the mix as a stand alone it's CronaXReaderXRagnarok and... well... it's... a bit odd. That's totally different though. What I want to know is if you guys would like a lemon for this story. PM or message me and let me know your thoughts. It's always nice to hear from you guys!

Also, if you're curious and don't wanna look it up, Dementophobia is the fear of madness. ^.~


	12. Empty House

"Uh… I'm going to cross the street." You stopped only a block from the restaurant in front of you. Five buildings before it was a pet store. There was no possible way you were going to walk by a pet store. Crona gave you a curious look "Animal don't, exactly, like me."

"Little ones?" He questioned. This time it was your turn to give him a curious look. "The little ones covered in fur with big ears and cotton tails."

"Rabbits?" You found the sidewalk very interesting. "Yeah, they don't really… enjoy my soul's company."

"Little ones don't like me either." Crona informed you. "I don't know how to interact with them, but Maka likes little ones." You could see Maka liking bunnies. After all, they were soft and fluffy. What was not to like? "Maka says that your soul isn't all Shinigami, but it changes to it sometimes. Doesn't it hurt?"

"If it does I haven't really noticed it." You rubbed the back of your head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that other meisters who can see my soul would find it… note worthy. Anyway, how is Maka?" You questioned, attempting to change the subject from animal's hatred of your soul. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her since I came back. Is her father still her biggest fan?" Another small smile came to Crona's face as he explained how Spirit was always trying to impress her. He was in the middle of talking to you when you stopped walking.

"Um… Shelly?" The buildings around you began to leach into the streets. The shadows of the structures pooled together in the center of the road. You froze, unable to think of a way to react to the very city crumbling around you. _I'm afraid. So useless…_ You closed your eyes in an attempt to force the voice, which was similar to yours, out of your mind. _Worthless_. You leaned on the sloping building, attempting to steady yourself.

"What's wrong with her now?" Ragnarok's voice seemed far away. As annoying as he was, you actually found yourself wishing you could hear him better. A hand was placed on your shoulder, causing your eyes to shoot open and you blinked. It was Kid.

"Shelly?" As you looked at him the buildings around you once again returned to normal. His eyes were filled with worry. "Shelly, what—" You couldn't help it, you practically tackled him in a hug. Your body was shaking. For the second time in nearly seven years you were scared. "Shelly." Much to your surprise, Kid wrapped one arm around you the other brought your head to rest on his shoulder. His words were in hardly a whisper. "I swear, as a reaper, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What's wrong?" Crona asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I-It's nothing." You replied, trying to steady yourself as you hesitantly broke from Kid's embrace. "I'm just not feeling really well. Is it alright if I buy you guys breakfast another day?" Ragnarok, of course, had something to say about it. Crona just nodded softly. The walk to the mansion was quiet. Neither you nor Kid spoke a word. The mansion was empty. No twin pistols and no hidden blade.

"Liz and Patty went shopping and Patty decided to drag Loki out with them." Kid must have noticed you were looking for them. "It should be quiet enough for you to sleep."

"Sleep? But I'm not—"

"You need some rest. Your Shinigami blood is straining your body as well as the Kishin's influence." So he did know that you were flipping out. It shouldn't have come to a shock. Kid was pretty sharp. He led you to your room, apparently thinking you were going to bolt off somewhere. Once you reached your room, he turned to walk away. "I'll leave you—" Something about these words made you react. You reached out, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. He turned back to you. Out of pure embarrassment you instantly let go and looked at the ground.

"S-Sorry. Kiddo-kun, I just—" You were silenced by his lips softly touching yours. You heart flew into your throat but your eyes closed of their own accord. Everything around you was drowned out by the soft beating of his heart intertwined with yours. The gentle kiss lasted exactly eight seconds, ending too soon for your liking. He pulled back a few inches and you attempted to catch your breath. Every inhalation was filled with his scent. A cross between black cherries and something darker.

"Shelly…" His voice came out in almost a hurried whisper. "I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't stop myself. You looked perfectly symmetrical." That's why he kissed you?

"I looked symmetrical?"

"Perfectly." He nodded. You half laugh at this, causing him to give you a slightly confused look.

"I've heard of worse reasons to kiss someone." You informed him. A half smirk/smile came to his face. It faded quickly, however, when you heard light chuckling. You turned to see Lord Death.

"I came to tell Shelly that her student ID was here, but it seems that I've interrupted." If it was physically possible to die of embarrassment you would have. Lord Death didn't look mad; on the contrary he had goofy look and a blush on his skull mask. "I'm just so happy I got to see Kiddo's first kiss! You should have told me you liked Kid, Shelly!" How did this suddenly turn on you? By this time you were a burning red.

"Father." Kid interrupted the dopey gaze that Lord Death was giving you. "I believe you said something about her student ID." Lord Death tilted his head and then suddenly remembered.

"I nearly forgot, you two making such a cute couple!" Lord Death held out a large white hand with a small card in it. You reached out and took it quickly, too embarrassed to even squeak out a quick thank you. "I'll leave you two alone!" Lord Death bounded happily down the hall.

"Would you like me to stay so you're not alone?" Kid broke the silence that now hung in the air. Still too embarrassed to speak, you just nodded. The embarrassment you felt was instantly broken as Kid took your hand gingerly, leading you into the room.

* * *

Alright so I stayed up all night on the next chapter-which is ready and after a final walk-though will be open for public viewing. I can't believe I actually wrote the next chapter. It's a lemon and... well... yeah. Shutting up now. Look for it in the next day or so. Maybe even later tonight if I can muster past my horrible debilitating embarrassment.


	13. Eight Kisses (Lemon)

Well here it is people! It's very um... yeah. So pre-story warning. Lemon. Seriously. No peeking! ^.~

* * *

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you." Kid spoke as the two of you walked into your room.

"You didn't." You replied hastily. "It's just Lord Death could have picked a better time to give me my ID card, is all." You couldn't believe that you had just said that. Kid chuckled at this, a glint in his eyes.

"Did you know the number one isn't even or symmetrical?" You were about to ask what that had to do with anything when his lips connected with yours again. Unlike the first, this kiss was a bit more playful. You felt his tongue move tenderly against your lips, asking for entry. In a moment of bravery you parted your lips in full disclosure. A light play for dominance ensued, one which Kid quickly won. After a far too quick eight seconds he pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Two is—" This time you were the one to bring your lips to his, craving more of his dark taste. Your hands wrapped around him as he pulled you closer to deepen the kiss. Your coat was discarded somewhere in the second kiss, managing to somehow land perfectly folded on the ground. One of his hands began to move lower down your back while the other began to slide up your shirt. They moved perfectly in sync, inch by inch, perfectly symmetrical.

"W-Wait." You pulled away from him, summoning up what little resistance you had when it came to Kid. He attempted to draw back the hunger that flickered in his eyes.

"We don't have to keep—" He stopped as you grabbed the large vanity mirror that was on the center of the wall.

"Would you mind opening the door for me?" You questioned, walking over to it. "There's no way I'm going to let him interrupt twice." Instead of opening the door he swiftly moved towards you, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you back to his arms. You were sure that the mirror would shatter to the floor, but dark shadows originating from Kid had already caught it. As he captured you within himself the shadows opened the door and removed the mirror from the room. By the time the shadows had closed the door and began moving back Kid's hands were already hard at work, removing your shirt. It wasn't until the dark chocolate kiss was broken in order to remove your shirt that you reacted, breaking away from him and pulling your shirt down quickly.

"Shelly?" Kid stood there, a bit dumbfounded at your sudden reaction. The entire reason you had needed to become part Shinigami was your heart… It was the one scar that wouldn't heal, because you had gotten it before you became Shinigami. You could always close your eyes and become symmetrical if Kid asked, but this…

"I-I just…"

"You're perfect." Deep golden eyes were fixated on your every move and word. The words, the lie, he spoke you actually believed when he said it. He slowly slipped the shirt off of you and caused a rush of cold air to trickle over your skin. "Absolutely perfect." A single caste kiss on your lips and his mouth moved down to your neck, discovering a sweet spot you didn't know you had.

"K-Kiddo-kun!" You gasped at the rush of new feelings as he began to knead your breasts through your black lace bra, while licking and sucking your skin. A new sensation arose as his smirked and whispered into your skin.

"I love it when you say my name like that." You tugged at his shirt, causing him to quickly throw it aside before he attacked your feverish skin again. All you could do was run one hand up his back and tangle it in his hair. His hands had a different plan as the left was removed and ran down the curves of your body to pull at one of the belt loops on your pants. The right reached around and with the help of his shadows began to unhook your bra.

"The bed…" You moaned, burning under his touch. "Kid, we have to move." He turned you with him; not breaking his mouth's suction that you knew would leave a nice mark. As he laid you onto the bed, his lips traveled down your neck to latch onto your neglected breast. A small squeak escaped your throat as he nipped and sucked. Your body reacted on its own as he rubbed your most sensitive area though your jeans. A humiliating moan broke from you as your hips moved more into him. A noise that matched yours came from him as your hips bucked into him.

"If you do that again, I don't know if I can hold back…" His breath was almost as heavy as yours and you noticed his pants restraining him. With your hand that had been clinging to his back you brushed against it, wanting his reaction. He lightly growled your name. The shadows undid the button and zipper on your jeans and in one move they were ripped from your body. Before you could gasp at the cold air his hand slipped under your last piece of clothing. His fingers slid against your lower lips, causing you to cry out his name as he touched the delicate nerve. He began to play with it; brushing and rubbing it.

"Kid—oh god, Kid!" You could no longer doubt the talent his slender fingers held as he enjoyed himself with your moans. The feeling of his fingers was suddenly replaced by warm breath. His tongue slipped past where his fingers had played, delving inside you. It moved in and out as he lapped at your juices. A tightness was forming in your lower regions with every hungry lick and nip he gave you. "Kiddo-kun, I—I'm—" A blinding white filled your vision and you felt euphoria wrapping you. Even in a moment of heaven, you could feel you wanted more. He finished cleaning you and sat up only to be pulled back down. You moaned lowly, hands draped around him and your mouth collided with his again, tasting yourself.

"Sh—Shelly!" He gasped out, breaking the kiss, as you pulled at his pants. "Shelly, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, Kid." You whispered. "I need you."

"I won't be able to hold back." He warned you.

"I won't break. Kiddo-kun, please." That was all you had to say. You assisted him in removing his pants and a sharp hiss escaped as his manhood hit the air. A brief moment of regret cross your mind when you saw him. He was so big, it was definitely going to hurt. If you had asked Kid, he would have said eight inches—though it was more on the upper side of nine. All doubt was removed once you peered into his golden eyes. One finger slipped inside of you and you wiggled at the sensation. Another inhale from Kid at your erratic movement as he moved it in rhythm. Eight slow then eight faster. A second finger caused you to close your eyes from discomfort. A third finger was added and you arched your back slightly from the slight pain as he began to move them. He kept up the rhythmic pattern. Once you got comfortable enough with them, he pulled them out. He moved himself to your entrance.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt a little. I'll try to go slow." With a steady breath he began to push into you. You clung to his back, unintentionally digging in your nails. Pain radiated through your body as he sheathed himself in you. Tears fell from your eyes as his lips caught yours in a gentle kiss, encouraging you to bear with the pain. You could feel his soul stress at his body's restraint. Once the pain subsided you gave small nod from you and he began to move. Instantly the pain was back as he moved in and out. By the sixth slow thrust the pain had begun to diminish.

"K-Kid!" You cried out as the eighth hit something deep inside that made you gasp in pleasure. He hit it again, causing the same reaction.

"You're so symmetrically tight…" He groaned as he began eight faster thrusts. With every strike he built up your new found high. The gasping came faster with every insertion. The shadows around him moved to you, groping your chest at his thought as he moved in you. Over and over he continued his pattern inside you. He began to slow down again.

"God! Kid!" You screamed out, voice rising beyond your control. "Please, faster!" He was attempting to fight against his need for patterns of eight movements when you rolled, flipping so you could ride him.

"Shelly!" He gasped out as his hands held your hips, helping you bounce on him. The shadows were still playing with your breasts harshly as he guided you along. "That feels so good!" He moaned out, digging his hands into your hips. Your attention was entirely focused on him. The only pattern that made any sense was the random slamming of your bodies as you became one. Without warning he flipped you onto your back again and began to carve out his own sporadic pattern. "I'm going to…" The thought of being with Kid like this—feeling him like this—was just too much for your body to take.

"Kiddo-kun!" You cried out, clenching tightly around his manhood as brilliant lights filled your sight.

"S-Shelly!" He had a murderous grip on your hips as he came into you, shadows around you fading. He fell beside you on the bed. The room was silent, aside from your heavy breathing intertwined with Kid's. Two arms wrapped themselves around you, pulling you as close as you could get to Kid. A final loving kiss was given and Kid's content face was the last thing you saw before the darkness of sleep overtook you.

* * *

... so... much... blushing...


End file.
